Extinguished
by Orokimaru
Summary: It's been 5 years since Zuko asked his father about the location of his mother and he hasn't gone look for her yet. The gang has undergone alot of changes not to mention Toph. But just as Zuko decides to give up, a friend changes his mind. Chapter 6 up!
1. Recently

**Extinguished**

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes I'm back with another story but different category. I wasnt' going to do Avatar the Last Airbender at first but after watching the ending movie last week, I changed my mind lol. I love the Zutara fans! Don't get me wrong the ending was nice and I kind of didn't mind Zuko and Mai getting together and Katara and Aang getting together. Well anyway I hope you enjoy my fanfic of what happens 5 years from the ending of the series.

**Chapter 1: Recently**

_In Zuko's room_

"You need help with that?" Mai's voice called at the entrance of the prince's room.

Zuko turned around, "Mai? You're alright."

_Earth Kingdom_

Aang walks out onto the balcony looking into the sunset over the city. Katara stands behind him with a smile on her face as the others criticize Sokka's painting. Aang turns around and smiles at her as she walks up to him. They embrace each other for a moment then catch the site of the sunset once again. Their eyes then focus back on each other as they leaned closer. Their lips finally meets as they embrace each other one more time.

_Fire nation's special prison_

"Well shouldn't I be honored to get a visit from the Fire Lord." Ozai said.

"Where is my mother?" Zuko asked.

_**5 Years Later**_

Zuko lays in his bed eyes open, he couldn't sleep for the longest. He folded his arms behind his head; he wanted to get up so bad but he didn't want to wake up Mai.

He turned his head to look at her, "Damnit."

Zuko turned his attention back to the dark ceiling. It's been 5 years since he confronted his father about the whereabouts of his mother. Zuko clenched his hands into fists, aggravated at the fact he hadn't gone on his search yet.

"Forget this." he said as he removed the sheets and blankets off of him.

Zuko slid his legs on the side of the bed sitting himself up. He turned to look back at Mai and got up. He walked out onto the balcony and rested his hands on the edge. Zuko closed his eyes as he remembered the discussion him and Mai had earlier that day.

"_Zuko what's wrong?" Mai had asked as she massaged his shoulders._

_Zuko got up, "What have I been doing these last 5 years Mai?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_My mother's out there Mai. I haven't even taken the initiative to go out and look for her!"_

"_Calm down Zuko." Mai said as she walked to him._

"_How do you want me to be calm!"_

"_Look…I would say we should go look for her, but…"_

_Zuko turned around and stared at her, "But…?"_

"_Well…5 years is quite awhile and…let's just say, you might not get too lucky."_

_Zuko became furious, "Lucky?!" What does luck have to do with anything?!"_

"_Don't you raise your voice to me!"_

"_Don't you raise your voice to me!"_

Zuko opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Mai might've been right, but still…trying wouldn't hurt. He clenched the edge of the balcony mad at himself.

Suddenly he remembered, "I forgot to send out the invitations!"

He quickly turned around at the sound of Mai moving in her sleep. Once he was sure that she was still asleep he gave out a sigh.

Zuko looked up at the sky, "She can be cranky if she's woken up."

--

A figure leans on a pillar at the Western Air Temple.

"Aang!" someone yells at the figure.

It's only been a couple of hours since the sun had risen. The figure turned around and smiled.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." the same voice said as they approached the figure.

"Sorry Katara, guess I was daydreaming."

The young woman smiled, "Well daydream closer to me why don't you."

Aang grabbed her left hand and they started to walk back together.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"This!" Katara said as she handed him an envelope with her right hand.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it."

Aang smiled and kissed her cheek, "Always thinking about me."

Katara blushed, "So open it already."

Aang let go of her hand and broke the seal of the envelope. He then pulled out the stationary that was put inside. Aang started to read it to himself.

Katara looked up at him, "So? What does it say?"

Aang grinned, "Looks like the Fire Lord is throwing a celebration to honor the two dragon masters."

"That's great!"

"It should be fun, and we're invited." Aang said as he put the invitation back into the envelope and grabbed Katara's hand again.

"Last time we seen Zuko was when he helped construct the Eastern Air Temple." Katara said.

Aang nodded his head, "That was 2 years ago."

"Oh!"

"What?!" Aang yelled worried.

"I wonder if he invited Sokka and Suki."

Sweat dropped down Aang's back as he fell over.

"Aang? Are you alright?"

--

Someone tiredly walks through a home's hallway and yawns.

"Man it's too early to be up." they say.

Someone else narrows their eyes as they sit at the kitchen table, "Toph, it's the afternoon."

Toph yawns again, "Like I said, too early."

"Oh please."

"Hey! Give me a break would you Haru." Toph said as she finally made her way into the kitchen.

"You know Toph, when we agreed to let you stay with us we…" Haru was saying until he caught site of her.

"What?" Toph asked surprised.

Haru quickly turned away from her face red, "Toph! You're living with a bunch of guys!" You can't wear stuff like that!"

"Huh?" Toph looked at her attire.

She had on some black underwear and a green strapless tank top.

She became angry, "Hey these are my pajamas!"

"But you're a woman!" Haru said still turned around.

Toph slammed her hands on the table, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Haru grinned, "We don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Toph smirked, "Yeah you're right. So I would suggest that you stop getting hot and bothered."

"Exactly…wait…what?!" Haru yelled as he quickly turned to face her.

"You heard me." Toph grinned as she slowly turned around.

Haru became angry but then grinned, "How would I be hot and bothered by a chick with a body like a guy."

Toph suddenly stopped as her eyes widen, "What was that?"

Haru continued to grin as he folded his arms, "I believe that 'you' heard me."

He then ducked his head because Toph had used her metal bending to launch a knife at him.

"Hey what's all the noise?" came the voice of someone entering the house.

Haru and Toph turned their attention to The Duke.

"You guys fighting again?" he said as he placed an envelope on the table.

"He/She started it!" they both yelled pointing to the other.

"If I didn't know you two so well I would swear that ya'll were married."

"What?!" Haru and Toph yelled as they stared at The Duke.

The Duke started to laugh at their reaction. The two then had sweat drop down their necks and turned to each other. They made some ugly faces and turned away from each other.

"I'm going to take a bath." Toph said as she stormed off.

"Good, you need one." Haru mumbled.

Toph came around the corner, "What was that?!"

"Go take your bath Toph." The Duke said before Haru could say anything.

"I swear she gets on my nerves." Haru said as he sat back down at the table.

"Well what you gonna do" The Duke said.

Haru caught site of the envelope on the table, "What's that?"

"Oh that's some invitation from Zuko."

"Zuko?! Really?!" Toph yelled as she ran back into the kitchen.

Haru rolled his eyes, "Yes Zuk…"

Toph was standing there with just a towel on, "What's it for?"

"Toph!" Haru yelled at her.

--

Laughter and the sound of water splashing can be heard on the border of the water nation.

"Don't move so much Ty Lee." the person holding her on their shoulders laughed.

"Yeah Lee or you'll lose your balance." a familiar voice mocked.

"Oh you two can shove it." Ty Lee chuckled.

"Leave her alone Sokka, you too Sstram." another young woman said.

"Well if she moves too much she's going to fall." Sstram said.

"Like it matters, we're still going to win right Suki?" Sokka said as he held Suki on his shoulders.

They were playing chicken in the village's river.

"Hey that's not fair!" Ty Lee said.

"Calm down Lee." Sstram said looking up at her.

"But Sokka just said that they're going to win!"

"Stop moving Lee!" Sstram told her again as Ty Lee made them rock back and forth.

"Whoa!" Ty Lee was trying to catch herself.

"Lee!" Sstram yelled as they both fell backwards into the water.

Sokka started to laugh, "See, I told you baby."

Suki started to laugh as well, "I guess she panicked."

Ty Lee and Sstram came up out of the water gasping for air. They then caught the sight of Sokka and Suki laughing and pointing at them.

Ty Lee turned to Sstram, "Ho could you let me fall!"

"Me! You were the one who was moving so much!" Sstram yelled back at her.

"Don't be sore losers you two." Sokka laughed as he picked Suki up off his shoulders.

Sstram grabbed Ty Lee around her waist, "Lee knows I love her."

Ty Lee pouted, "If you love me why did you let me fall?"

"Because I wanted to spend some alone time with you under this beautiful river." Sstram said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Ty Lee giggled and Sokka rolled his eyes at them. Suki then nudged him in the arm.

"What was that for?!" he yelled rubbing his arm.

"Hey Sokka!" Sstram yelled.

"Yeah! What's up?!"

"Did you get the Fire Lord's invitation?!"

"Oh yeah! And you don't have to yell, I'm right here."

"Are you guys going?" Suki asked.

"Well I haven't really met the guy, but hey if Lee says he's cool they why not."

"Yeah we're going too." Sokka said.

"Come to think of it. It's been awhile since I've seen Zuko and Mai." Ty Lee said.

"Yeah, Katara and Aang too." Suki replied.

"Don't forget Haru and Toph!" Sokka said with a big grin on his face.

"Who's Haru and Toph?" Sstram asked.

"Some other friends of ours." Suki answered.

"You do have a lot of friends."

"Told you so." Ty Lee replied.

"Yeah! Toph's awesome!" Sokka said.

"I guess." Suki said folding her arms.

"Not like she's more awesome than you Suki!"

"Haru is cute too. I heard he finally shaved the hair off his face." Ty Lee said

"Cute?!" Sstram yelled.

"What?"

"Get used to it man." Sokka laughed.

--

Zuko decided to do some training in the palace garden. He just wanted some quiet time to himself.

"I do feel bad for just leaving Mai." he thought to himself.

Zuko did some kicks here and some punches there as sweat dropped down his body. It was hot that day but he didn't really care. He then started to fire bend making auras around his hands. He concentrated and just as he was about to fire bend behind him he stopped.

"Mai?" he said.

Mai didn't even flinch, "What are you doing Zuko?"

Zuko turned around to get back to his training, "Clearing my head."

"Why did you leave me?"

"What am I doing?"

"You said clearing your head."

"You just answered your own question."

"What's with the attitude Zuko?!"

Zuko stopped what he was doing, "Sorry Mai."

Mai walked over to him, "Hey, it's okay."

Zuko shook his head, "No it's not."

"Is it about your mother again?"

Zuko looked away from her, "Yeah…"

Mai wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry, I really am but…"

"It would be a waist of time right."

Mai's eyes widen, "Yeah."

Zuko grinned at her, "Maybe you're right Mai."

Mai kissed him, "Damn right I'm right."

Zuko watched as Mai walked back towards the palace and she looked back and waved. He waved back and smiled. When she was out of site he clenched his fists and turned around.

"Why can't she understand?!" he thought to himself.

He went back to throwing punches and kicks, but after a few he stopped and fell to the ground.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he slammed his fists upon the ground.

Zuko was holding back his tears of hurt and disappointment. There was a huge lump in his throat. H couldn't let himself cry because he would be that same child years ago.

"Don't give up Zuko, you're the Fire Lord." he told himself, "Besides, you have a celebration to get ready for."

He then got up and grabbed his towel off the rail of the walk way.

A/N: I know what you guys are thinking, well somewhat lol. Tell me what you thought and I don't mind any reviews you might have. Oh and Sstram is just a character that I made up to be Ty Lee's boyfriend. Chapter 2 is up next.


	2. Celebration & reunion

**Extinguished**

A/N: Hey this is chapter 2! Just to let you know, this chapter is going to be the shortest chapter in this story lol. I didn't really know how I wanted them to interact with eachother so I just put my ideas on paper. I hope I didn't stumble anyone in the previous chapter. I hope you get some laughs out of this story lol. Well let me stop talking so you can continue the story :P.

**Chapter 2: Celebration/reunion**

It was a few hours until the beginning of the celebration and the decorations were still being put up. A man walks freely inside the palace admiring the preparations.

"Nice nice. Ooo very nice." he says as he continues to look around.

Suddenly a sculpture catches his eye, "Would you look at that."

"Uncle!" calls a voice.

The man turns around to find the Fire Lord, "Nephew!"

Zuko power walks over to Iroh, "I'm glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Zuko." Iroh replied.

After Zuko hugged his uncle he asked, "But, aren't you a bit early Uncle?"

Iroh laughed, "Well I wanted to see what the new Fire Lord did with the place."

"Zuko?!" yelled a woman.

Zuko turned around, "Yeah Mai?"

"Did you invite Lee's new boyfriend?"

"Why are you asking that now?!"

"Because I don't like him!"

"You don't like any of Lee's boyfriends!"

"Exactly! They're only after one thing!"

"Well too late he's already invited."

"Ugh." was the last thing Mai said before she walked off.

"Hello Mai." Iroh said.

"Hello Iroh." she said as she continued to walk away.

Iroh turned to Zuko who was massaging his temples, "She hasn't changed a bit."

"Tell me about it." Zuko said.

Iroh chuckled, "Besides that, how have you been Zuko?"

They both started to walk around the palace, "Alright I guess."

"Oh Zuko, you have to guess?"

Zuko smirked, "What about you Uncle?'

"I've been great!"

"You haven't changed either." Zuko chuckled.

"I see Toph and Haru every week when they come over to the tea shop."

"That's right. How are they doing?"

"They're good. The Duke says that they constantly though."

"I'm not surprised. Toph can be a little aggressive."

"Haru finally shaved that mustache and goatee."

"Thank goodness."

Iroh laughed, "Yeah and The Duke says Toph walks around the house half naked in the morning, or whenever she gets up, and it pisses off Haru."

Zuko eyes widen, "Toph walks around half naked?"

"I know, it shocked me too."

"Well it shouldn't shock me, she couldn't care less. I guess it's just the fact that she probably has the body of a woman now."

"Yeah, but she has to figure that out and try to respect those young men."

"Yeah I guess."

They made their way to the palace's pond, "What's on your mind Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Why would you assume that something's wrong?"

"Maybe it's because I've been knowing you for your whole life and I can tell when something's bothering you."

Zuko grinned as he sat himself on the grass, "You make a good point."

Iroh sat down beside him, "So what is it?"

"Well…5 years ago I had asked my father about my mother."

"Is that right?"

Zuko nodded his head, "But…"

"You didn't go looking for her."

"No, I haven't."

"And it's bothering you."

"Yeah…"

"Have you given up?"

Zuko looked over the pond silently.

"I see." Iroh said as he stood up, "If you have then…maybe it's best if she didn't come back."

Zuko's eyes widen as he turned to his uncle, but Iroh was already walked away.

--

"How do I look?" Sokka asked Suki.

They were standing at the entrance of the gate, "You look fine Sokka, what about me?"

"Are you sure? This shirt isn't too big is it?"

"No Sokka. How do I look?"

"Why does this celebration last 2 days anyway?"

"Sokka!"

"What is it Suki?"

"How do I look?"

"More beautiful than all the beautiful flowers in the world." Sokka said as he kissed her.

"So this is the Fire Lord's palace huh?" Sstram said as he and Ty Lee caught up.

"Yep! That's Zuko's place." Sokka said putting his arm around Suki.

"So we'll be staying here for 2 days?" Sstram asked.

"Well tonight and tomorrow, so a night and a day." Ty Lee answered.

"Sokka!" a voice yelled.

"What the?" Sokka started to look around.

Suddenly someone started to run his way, "Sokka!"

All of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind giving him a hug. Sokka looked behind him at who it was.

"Uh…who are you?" he asked.

The young woman looked up at him and smiled, "It's me silly!"

Sokka looked the woman over, "Black hair…wait those eyes." he thought to himself.

"Toph?!"

"Hell yeah!" she said grinning.

"I didn't recognize you! You've gotten taller and your hair has grown as long as Katara's! Plus…!" Sokka suddenly realized the feeling of soft rounded lumps upon his back.

Toph stopped smiling, "What is it Sokka?"

"Breasts? Toph…you have breasts." Sokka said out of shock as the young woman never let go of him.

"Toph get off him." some came behind her and pulled her off Sokka in which Suki hit him upside this head.

"Ow! What did I do?"!" he yelled holding his head.

"You have to excuse her."

"What did I do this time?!" Toph yelled.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you're a woman!" Haru yelled.

"Haru!" Ty Lee called as she ran to go give him a hug.

Haru turned around and smiled, "Hey Ty Lee."

Sstram stopped Ty Lee's hug by getting in front of her, "So you're cute Haru."

"Uh…you are?"

"Sstram, Lee's boyfriend."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Haru said smiling.

Sstram narrowed his eyes at Haru and put his arm around Ty Lee. Ty Lee waved as they walked away but Sstram looked Haru up and down.

"What's that all about?" Haru asked raising one of his eyebrows.

Sokka rested his arm on Haru's shoulder, "Don't even ask man."

"Nice to see you again Toph." Suki said as she walked over to the young woman.

Toph was straightening her attire, "Same her Suki."

Suki turned to see Haru and Sokka fooling around, "Shall we leave them behind then?"

"Fine with me." Toph said smiling.

--

"Welcome! Long time no see!" called Zuko as he walked up to Sokka and the group.

"Zuko what is up?! I mean, Fire Lord Zuko." Sokka said playfully.

Zuko chuckled, "Zuko would be ok Sokka. Suki, Toph, Haru, Ty Lee, Ty Lee's boyfriend."

"It's Sstram actually." Sstram said.

"So how have you all been?" Zuko asked.

"Awesome! Me and Suki are engaged!" Sokka said smiling.

"You are?!" everyone besides Zuko said.

"Why are you all surprised?" Suki asked.

"That's great Sokka." Zuko replied.

"Mai!" Ty Lee was yelling across the room.

Mai turned around and started to make her way through the crowd.

Sokka nudged Sstram, "That's the one I told you about. She gives all of Lee's boyfriends a hard time."

Sstram nodded his head, "Glad you made it Lee." Mai said walking up to the group.

"What's up Mai!" Toph said.

Mai had to blink a couple of times, "Toph? Is that you?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "Not you t…"

"What is up Toph?" Mai continued.

Toph smiled, "Nothing much!"

Zuko shook his head, "So did Aang and Katara make it here yet?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Sokka replied.

Suddenly they felt the ground shake.

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other, "Appa."

They left the others and ran outside only to find nothing at all.

"I could've sworn…" Zuko said.

"Yeah, me too." Sokka replied.

"Looking for someone?"

Zuko and Sokka quickly turned around and looked towards the roof. Standing right there was Katara and Aang.

--

"That was some entrance guys." Sokka said as he stuffed food into his mouth.

Katara smiled at her brother, "He hasn't changed at all." she thought to herself.

Aang laughed, "Well we didn't plan on it. Appa was in kind of a rush so he kind of threw us up there."

Everyone started to laugh, "Looks like everyone's doing well." Katara said.

"Not to mention all the changes." Aang pitched in.

"Yeah, Sokka has a 5 o'clock shadow and muscles." Haru laughed.

Sokka almost choked on his food, "Yeah and Haru finally cut that creature off his face, not to mention the short hair cut too."

Haru narrowed his eyes at Sokka, "Lee finally took her hair out of that dreadful ponytail." Mai said.

"Yeah and Mai finally got rid of her bang and is now wearing her hair in a single bun/ponytail." Ty Lee replied.

"Toph's hair has gotten longer and she's taller." Aang said.

"Don't forget her br…" Sokka started to say until he caught Suki's glare.

"Her what?" asked Aang.

"Hey br…broad…shoulders."

"Oh yea." Aang said as he looked across at Toph.

Toph felt her shoulders, "Are they really that broad?"

"Looks like Aang let her hair grow." Suki said.

"Yours too Suki!" Aang smiled.

Zuko chuckled, "And Katara doesn't have those loops in her hair any more."

Katara smiled, "Zuko's hair isn't messy anymore and it's longer."

Everyone laughed including Zuko, "Well you have a point, so I'll take that as a compliment."

"As will I about my loops." she replied.

--

"Aang you don't have to help clean up." Zuko told the avatar.

"I know, I just can't help myself." Aang laughed.

Zuko shook his head as Sokka walked up to him, "So what will the second part of the celebration be tomorrow?"

"What are you…no Sokka the celebration is over." Zuko said.

"Then why are we spending the night!"

"Because it's too late for you guys to be traveling."

"Oh…well that makes sense. So where's our room?"

Zuko lowered his head and pointed Sokka in the direction of him and Suki's room.

"Thanks buddy!" Sokka said and left to go get Suki.

"Forgive Sokka." Katara said walking up behind Zuko.

Zuko turned around and smiled, "You're brother's hilarious."

Katara smiled, "You seem a little happier."

"Yeah…" Zuko said as he turned away from her and his smile slowly faded away.

Katara stopped smiling as well, "Zuko?"

"Katara! Our room is on the second floor!" Aang called after her.

"Ok Aang!" she yelled back.

Katara turned her attention back to Zuko who was still looking the other way.

"Zuko?" she called again.

Zuko turned around to face her and when he seen the concerned look on her face he smiled. Katara smiled back and turned to walk away.

Zuko turned to walk away as well, "Zuko."

"Yeah." he said as he turned back around.

He suddenly felt Katara's embrace as she hugged him. Zuko was shocked at first but then he smiled and returned her hug.

"It's nice to see you again." Katara said.

"Nice to see you too."

They then pulled back from each other. Katara smiled and turned around running to catch up with Aang. Zuko grinned as he watched her run up the stairs then he turned around.

"Ready to go to bed?" Mai asked.

"You have no idea." Zuko said as he grabbed her hand.

A/N: So how did you guys like it! I know it was short and I do apologize. I was on the road and had to shorten it because I ran out of light to see lol. I know Toph might seem a little...you know...but I promise all the Toph fans that she will grow out of that as the story progresses. Well to here comes chapter 3!


	3. Favor repetition

**Extinguished**

A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 3 is up! Well this one is longer than the last and I think a couple of you are going to like it. You know I never thought of any exact pairings besides Sokka & Suki lol. Ok then read on lol.

**Chapter 3: Favor repetition**

Haru stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror. He was crashing his face before he went to bed. Suddenly he heard his room door open then closed.

"What the…" he said as he peeked around outside the bathroom.

"Whew! I'm bushed!"

"Toph?" Haru thought to himself.

Toph's back was turned to him. She had quickly taken off her attire and stretched.

Haru could feel his face get red but he then became frustrated, "Toph!"

Toph quickly turned around, "Haru? What are you doing in my room?"

Haru came completely out of the bathroom, "Your room! I've been in here for about an hour!"

Toph crossed her arms as she stood in her underwear and put her finger on her chin looking up. Haru then crossed his arms and looked at her annoyed.

"That's right!" Toph said.

"What's right?" Haru asked surprised at her outburst.

"Zuko gave us a choice of sharing a room or having separate rooms."

"Well get out of my room."

Toph frowned, "Aw really Haru, we can have a sleepover."

Haru became angry, "No Toph!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me!"

"Just get out!"

"No way!" Toph said as she jumped on the bed.

Haru got more aggravated, "You…!"

Toph started to kick her legs back and forth as she laid on her stomach sticking out her tongue at Haru. Haru calmed down a little as he closed his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go." Haru said as he made his way to the room's front door.

Toph stopped what she was doing and watched as he walked by the bed but she grabbed his arm, "Haru?"

"What is it?" he mumbled.

Toph smiled and held Haru's arm close to her, "You sure you don't want to stay and wrestle?"

"Toph…" Haru was saying and suddenly stopping.

Toph was holding Haru's arm between her breasts and he became bright red as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Toph stopped smiling, "What is it Haru?"

"Toph let go!" Haru screamed as he pulled away from her and out the door.

Toph's eyes widen, "What was that all about?"

--

Katara sat on the bed of her and Aang's room. Aang was taking a bath within the bathroom of course. Katara grabbed her brush off the bedside stand and started grooming her hair. She felt her hair and thought about her loops that she had, Katara started to smile.

"What's so funny?" Aang asked as he walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist.

Katara quickly looked up, "What?"

Aang smiled and turned to the mirror, "You were laughing so I asked you what was so funny."

Katara looked down and smiled, "I was just remembering my hair loops."

"Really?" Aang replied as he grabbed another towed to dry his hair.

"Yeah…"

Aang finished and looked at her, "Did Zuko's comment offend you?"

Katara quickly looked up, "No no! I found it funny."

"Ok ok. Heh you don't have to get defensive."

"I'm sorry." Katara said as she put her brush back on the stand and knocked something down.

Aang quickly looked at the object, "What did you drop?"

Katara looked down, "I don't know…looks like a box."

Aang ran to the bedside and grabbed the box right before Katara could pick it up.

Katara's eyes widen, "Aang what's in that box?"

"Just Appa's snacks." Aang said putting the box behind his back.

"Isn't that box kind of small to hold snacks for Appa?"

"No not really. I'm having him…on this…diet." he said putting the box in the bedroom's dresser drawer..

Katara narrowed her eyes at him, "Oook then."

"Yeah don't worry about it." he said as he took his towel off and started to change into his pajamas.

Katara turned the other way and blushed. She and Aang never slept in the same bed or room together before. Though they were together they decided that it would be best to wait till marriage to express their love physically.

"Aang?" she called.

"Yeah Katara?" he said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Do you ever wonder how…" she started blushing again.

"How what?"

"How…Sokka and Suki…can do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know…it…" Katara said not looking at him.

"Oh! Well it's not really that hard if you have the skills to manage."

Katara's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it really isn't hard to fight without bending. Plus they have their weapons and skills, so they're excellent fighters."

Katara's face dropped, "Bending…that's what I meant."

"What's wrong?" Aang asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

Katara got under the bed covers and smiled, "Nothing."

Aang smiled as he got under the covers too, "Goodnight.", he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Katara replied as she watched him turn the other way.

_--_

_It's been at least 3 and a half hours since everyone went to bed. Zuko was laying on his back within his bed looking up at the ceiling. Mai didn't spend the night because she figured too many people were already in the palace. He rested his arms behind his head as he couldn't sleep once again. All he could do was sigh and then he turned on his left side._

"_Where's my mother?"_ he kept thinking of the conversation he had with his father 5 years ago.

Zuko laid back on his back as he tried to clear his head. He could see flashes of his mother's face and then flashes of his father's.

"Ugh!" he yelled sitting himself up in his bed.

Zuko rubbed his forehead and then passed his fingers through his hair brushing it back. He lowered his head and thought about what his Uncle Iroh told him.

"_Well if you have given up, maybe it's best if she didn't come back."_

Zuko looked to his right as he was still slouched over. He was looking at the curtains of the balcony moved with the wind.

He then turned back and looked down at his hands, "But what can I do?"

Zuko clenched his hands into fists. The words "given up" kept echoing into his head.

"No…no I haven't…I haven't given up."

He slid his legs over the side of the bed and threw off his bed covers. Zuko stood up and walked out onto the balcony. He grabbed the edge and threw himself over sliding down the palace wall.

--

Katara suddenly opened her eyes as she woke up in a cold sweat. She looked to her left and saw the back of Aang's head. Katara sighed; lately she's been having nightmares of Aang's death.

She brushed her hand over his neck, "Glad you're ok."

Katara got up out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She passed some water over her face and dried it off; afterwards she examined herself. It was a little cool in the room so she went to the dresser to get an extra blanket.

"What's this?" Katara said when she spotted Aang's box after opening the dresser drawer.

She shifted her eyes left and right, then quickly grabbed the box, closed the drawer, and ran out onto the room's balcony.

"Appa's snacks, yeah right." Katara said examining the box.

She then found the front of it and lifted the top. Her eyes widen as she looked at what was inside it. It was a sapphire engagement ring.

"Oh my…"was all she could say.

Katara passed her fingers over the gem and became filled with disappointment within herself.

"This was Aang's surprise and I ruined it." she said to herself closing the box back.

She walked back into the room and put the box back into the dresser. Suddenly she saw a flash of light reflect off the balcony's curtains.

"What's that?" she said walking back out onto the balcony.

Katara got to the edge of the balcony and leaned over to see. She squinted her eyes at the direction the light was coming from. What she saw was a figure moving this way and that as light came from their hands.

"Looks like their in the garden." she said leaning further.

Her eyes widen as she noticed that the light was fire, fire bending…someone was fire bending in the garden she thought to herself. Katara then used her water bending to create a wave to get down the balcony. When she got to the ground she made her way to where the garden was. Once she got to one of the bushes she peeked around it as she could hear the person bending fire.

"Who's up this late." she asked herself.

Katara's eyes traveled up the arm of the person but right before she got to their face fire came her way so she got back behind the bush. Once she knew she was in the clear again she peeked from behind the bush again. The person's back was turned to her so she had nothing to worry about. Her eyes traveled back at the person's arm and up to the back of their head.

"Zuko?" she said to herself surprised he was out here.

"You can come out now."

Katara gulped as she noticed that he relaxed and crossed his arms still facing the opposite direction of her.

"…" she was silent.

"Are you going to come out or what?" he continued.

Katara slowly came from behind the bush and rubbed the back of her neck nervously smiling, "Uh hey there."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well you see I…wait…what are you doing out here?"

Zuko smirked and finally turned around, "I asked you first."

Katara relaxed, "Fair enough. I woke up from this dream, couldn't sleep so I went out onto the balcony. All of a sudden I see someone fire bending and bam, here I am."

Zuko chuckled, "Nice story."

"Now you're turn."

"My story is the same as yours. I couldn't sleep so I came out her to clear my head of some things."

"Really? What kind of things?" Katara asked as she watched him sit of the grass.

"Did you have a nightmare Katara?"

Katara sat down bedside him on the grass, "Yes…yes I did."

"Must've been bad if you're up at this hour."

"Well I've been having them a lot lately."

"Why is that?" Zuko asked as he laid on his back to look at the stars.

Katara wrapped her arms around her legs and knees, "I don't know actually."

"Have you told Aang about your nightmares?"

"No! I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're about him."

Zuko raised one of his eyebrows and then smirked, "Good girl Katara, having naughty thoughts."

Katara turned to look down at Zuko, "What?! It's nothing like that!"

Zuko chuckled, "I'm just kidding, calm down."

"You see…in this nightmare Aang always…"

"Go on."

"He always ends up dying because of me."

Zuko raised himself up a little, "How do you know it's because of you?"

"Because…I…" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Wait…if it's going to make you cry, don't tell me ok." Zuko said laying back on the grass.

Katara smiled and laid back as well, "Well I'll tell you one day. But why can't you sleep?"

Zuko's face became saddened, "Because of my mother."

Katara turned her head to look at him, "What happened."

"It's not what happened…it's what didn't happen."

"What do you mean?"

Zuko closed his eyes and sighed, "I had asked my father where she was…"

Katara turned her head back to look up at the sky, "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't really tell me anything. Just the fact that she was still out there you know."

"So why can't you sleep?"

"I haven't taken the opportunity to go…look for her."

"Why not?"

"I don't know I just…I don't know." he said as he sat himself up.

Katara looked at him, "Why don't you go now?"

Zuko became surprised and turned to look at her, "You don't think it's too late?"

Katara smiled and sat herself up as well, "Of course not. I'm sure she's waiting for you somewhere out there."

Zuko's facial expression changed into a soft warm one, "Thanks Katara."

"No problem. That's what friends are for right." she said as she stood up, "I guess it's time for me to go back to bed."

Zuko stood up too, "I guess you're right, we don't want the avatar looking for you now would we."

Katara smiled and turned around to walk back to where her room was, "You should get some sleep as well 'Fire Lord Zuko'."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you trying to play me?"

Katara chuckled, "Of course I am."

Just as she was walking away she felt Zuko grab her hand, "Katara?"

"Yeah Zuko?" she said turning to face him and he let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you remember the time when I asked you to help me take out Azula?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well you were a big help to me then."

"And you to me when I was avenging my mother's death." she said crossing her arms.

Zuko looked away from her, "Well I was just wondering if I could ask another favor of you."

Katara blinked her eyes a couple of times, "What? The Fire Lord needs my help?"

Zuko began to blush and turned to her, "No! That's not it!"

Katara laughed and turned around, "I was just kidding."

She started walking away again, "But…it's the truth." he said as he lowered his head.

Katara stopped walking, "…"

"Katara?" he called to her.

"Yes?"

Zuko had walked up behind her and she could feel him breathing on the back of her neck as his head hung. Her eyes suddenly widen as she felt something warm hit the back of her neck and slid down her back.

"Katara…"

She could hear it in his voice, slightly but surely, Zuko was crying.

"Katara…just like before when you helped me with Azula…can you help me again in finding my mother?" he asked as his head still hung.

Katara relaxed and still face the opposite direction gave a warm smile and she started to walk again. Zuko didn't look up but he knew she was walking away from him. He stood there thinking that she had made it halfway to her room already. Zuko then turned around and lifted his head. All of a sudden he felt someone's arms around his waist giving him a hug. He became shocked and looked down behind him, it was Katara.

She lifted up her head and revealed the tears in her eyes, "Of course I'll help you look for your mother."

Zuko's expression remained shocked but softened as he looked into the woman's eyes of encouragement.

A/N: Well how did you guys like it! Lol I know alot of you are wondering what's going on between Haru & Toph. Well you'll just going to have to see later on into the chapter, but don't get too ahead of yourselves. Yes Katara was kind of wrong for finding her engagement ring but hey we're all human right. Whoa a little Zutara action going on there lmao. But you guys don't jump to conclusions just yet ok. Well chapter 4 is up next ok.


	4. Considering news

**Extinguished**

_A/N:_Hello you guys, I know I haven't updated on a couple of stories in awhile so here I am once again…updating lol. This chapter will be the one before Zuko and Katara start their journey to find his mother. You know they have to tell their friends and "other halves" where they're going to be and what they're going to be doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Considering news**

There was a knock on Aang's and Katara's door at 8:30 in the morning. Aang twisted and turned not wanting to get up and go answer it. The knock came again and Aang opened his eyes and looked at the back on a sleeping Katara. He smiled and decided to get up out of the bed.

"Coming." he said as he made his way to the bedroom door.

"Can I help you?"

One of the palace servants stood in front of the door, "Excuse me for disturbing you Master, but I was told to let you that breakfast will be served in half an hour within the dining room."

"Thank you very much. Katara and I won't be late." Aang replied.

The servant nodded his head and went on to the next door. Aang closed the room door and turned around to find that the bed was empty. He could her the shower running in the bathroom already.

"She couldn't wait could she." Aang replied to himself as he started to fix the bed_._

_---_

"Thanks a lot we'll be right down!" said an overly excited Sokka as he closed the door of his and Suki's room.

"Who was that?" she asked as she came out the bathroom still brushing her teeth.

"Oh one of Zuko's guys telling us that breakfast will be served in a little bit."

Suki nodded her head and went back into the bathroom. Sokka moved slowly in the bathroom and got behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the left side of her neck.

Suki chuckled, "What do you want now?"

"I don't know. You tell me what you want." he replied as he looked at their reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"You do love me, don't you Sokka?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"I don't know heh…it's just that…"

Sokka then placed his right index finger over her mouth, "I have no doubts about our love whatsoever, and you shouldn't either."

Suki smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

_---_

Zuko was waiting in the dining room, standing for he didn't want to sit down without the rest of the crew. It was almost 8:30 and he knew they would arrive any moment. The table was filled with goods fit for a king and he wanted to spoil his guest for this might be the last time they spend time together like this. Not only that but he was nervous in letting Aang and Mai know about Katara and his little trip.

"Just calm down Zuko." he told himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Someone's still tired I see." someone joked causing him to open his eyes.

Zuko smirked, "Not really Sokka."

"Yeah sure whatever." Sokka replied as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Where' Suki?"

"You know women. She's still getting ready. Wow! Look at all this food!"

Zuko shook his head and chuckled.

"Good morning!" said Ty Lee with Sstram strolling behind her.

"Morning Lee…Sstram." Zuko replied as he too took a seat.

"Morning." Sstram yawned.

"Looks like someone was up all night." Sokka said as he winked at Zuko.

"Go to hell Sokka. You don't want me to get on you and Suki."

Sokka's face dropped as he narrowed his eyes, "Fair enough."

"What about me?" came Suki as she finally entered the dining room.

"Nothing love." Sokka said as he pulled out the chair next to him so that she could sit down.

Ty Lee and Sstram took their seats as well.

"Morning everyone." Toph said as she took a seat on the other side of Sokka.

"What's up Toph." Sokka smiled as he turned her way.

"Tiredness is up." Toph replied as she laid her head on the table.

"Good morning." said both Katara and Aang as they made it to the dining room as well taking their seats next to Zuko.

"Morning Katara. Morning Aang." Suki said with a smile on her face.

"Is everyone here?" Zuko asked looking over the people sitting at the table.

"Well there are two empty chairs left." said Sokka.

"Is Mai coming?" asked Ty Lee.

Zuko shook his head, "Mai had an important meeting to go to today."

"Morning young ones." someone said entering the dining room.

Zuko smiled, "Good morning Uncle."

Aang got up out of his seat and bowed, "Mr. Iroh."

"Please please, that isn't necessary Avatar." Iroh said as he took the empty seat next to Toph.

"Iroh!" Toph yelled as she quickly lifted up her head and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too Ms. Toph."

"Good morning everyone." walks in a refreshed Haru.

"There he is, the life of the party." Sokka laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haru asked as he took the last seat next to Ty Lee.

"Morning Haru." Lee smiled.

Sstram narrowed his eyes again, "Lee we're switching seats."

"Why?" she asked.

"No questions just switch with me quick."

Lee pouted as she got up and switched seats with Sstram. Once he sat down he looked dead at Haru.

"Uh…what's up dude?" Haru asked.

"Oh nothing cute Haru."

Zuko stood up and everyone turned their attention to him.

"I would like to thank all of you for showing up to this special celebration of the fire nation. My friends, eat to your fill and enjoy yourselves."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sokka said as he started placing all kinds of food on his plate.

---

Breakfast went well and everyone wanted to take some time to relax before they took their trips back home. The guys and girls decided to separate and spend some time with the others. The guys went to the active room of the palace and decided to just hang out. The girls went to the spa area, of course, and talk.

"So Sokka, how does it feel to be engaged?" Haru asked.

"It's awesome! I can't imagine life without Suki."

"Aww that's so…girly hehe." Sstram said as Aang chuckled.

"Come on, give the guy some credit. I mean he is a bit older than us." Haru replied.

Zuko laughed, "So Sstram, what's going on between you and Lee?"

Sokka laughed, "He's going to end up just like the other ones."

"Hey! That's not funny Sokka! I really care for Lee."

"You know Mai will kill you if you break her heart." Zuko said.

"Oh please." Sstram rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that what happened to Lee's last boyfriend? Mai asked him to go for a walk and the next day he ended up missing." Sokka pitched in.

Sstram gulped, "Seriously?"

"Hm…I almost forgot about that." Zuko said as he rubbed his chin.

Sstram, "Hey that won't be me! I…I love Ty Lee and I'll even…I'll even marry her you know. That's how much I love her!"

Zuko, Haru, Aang, and Sokka all started to laugh.

"Calm down man." Sokka said.

"We were just joking Sstram. You're good." Zuko finished laughing.

"You guys are some jackasses you know that." Sstram said as he punched Sokka in the arm.

"So Haru, I hear you and Toph have been getting a little close." Sokka said.

Haru started to cough, "Where the hell did you here that?!"

Aang started to laugh, "How has it been living with her?"

Haru threw his head back, "It's been a pain! I mean she constantly forgets that she's a woman!"

"What do you mean she forgets that she's a woman?" Zuko asked.

"She walks around the house in her underwear and stuff like she's not living with a bunch of guys! It gets on my nerves! I mean, what would the neighbors think if they were to see her like that?!"

Sstram chuckled, "At first I thought you meant she liked girls or something."

Aang turned to Sstram, "I highly doubt that. She had a crush on Sokka for the longest."

"What?!" Sokka yelled surprised.

Aang laughed, "You didn't know that? Well don't open your mouth because she might beat me up for telling you that."

"I didn't know Toph liked me."

"Man, even I knew that." Zuko said looking at Sokka dumb-founded.

Haru grinned, "Did you know that she also had a crush on you?"

Zuko's eyes widen, "…"

Aang started to laugh, "Well I'll be a spider monkey's uncle."

"Well she liked Aang too now what!" Zuko said folding his arms.

Aang stopped laughing, "You guys stop fooling around. She was my earth bending master for goodness sake."

"Doesn't change the fact that she liked you." Sokka grinned.

"Whatever. I'm done with this conversation."

"You don't have anything to worry about anyway. She's Haru's girl now." Zuko smirked.

"The hell she's not!" Haru yelled.

Sstram just stared at them, "So Aang, how long have you and Katara been together?"

Everyone became quiet and looked at Aang.

"Ever since they met." Sokka answered.

"No not exactly." Aang narrowed his eyes at Sokka.

"What? It's true."

"How could that be true when she was dating that Jet guy." Haru replied.

"She didn't date him!" Aang said.

"Oh yeah I forgot! And don't forget about you too Haru."

"You dated Katara?" Sstram turned and asked Haru.

"No I didn't! We were just…really good friends." he answered.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Whatever, spare me the lies."

"Um guys…" Aang was trying to change the subject.

Haru wanted to justify himself, "Well Zuko was the one who spent the most time with her over the years, so he was practically her boyfriend!"

Zuko's eyes widen, "Aw hell no! Don't you dare drag me into ya'll conversation."

"YOU GUYS!" Aang yelled.

Everyone became quiet and looked at him.

"You alright man?" Sstram asked.

Aang took some deep breaths, "I thought this conversation was about 'me' and Katara."

"Our bad." Haru said.

"So back to my question before you were so rudely interrupted." Sstram said.

"Well me and Katara always were the best of friends. I didn't realize how much I cared for her until I took on my training to becoming the Avatar. I'm not going to lie, when she did show some affection for Haru and Jet…I was kind of jealous. Even at the end of it all with her and Zuko becoming so close I…I felt like I was losing her. But in the end she came to me with the same feeling."

"That was so…so…" Haru was saying.

"Girly?" Sstram finished.

Haru laughed, "Thanks for finishing that man."

"You guys can kick rocks." Aang laughed.

Zuko coughed, "Um…speaking of Katara. Aang I have something to um…tell you."

Aang focused his attention on Zuko, "Yeah what is it Zuko?"

All eyes were on him and he got a little nervous.

"Having problems with Mai?" Sokka asked.

"No I…Katara is um…" Zuko tried to get out.

Aang chuckled, "Katara is what?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, "Well me and Katara had this crazy idea you see and well we don't know how to tell you."

"Just tell him dude gosh." Haru said nudging Sokka.

"It's not like ya'll are running away together or anything." Sokka chuckled.

Zuko became silent, "…"

The four guys stared at him, "That better not be it." Aang said as his face dropped.

"Not exactly."

---

"Omg! Are you serious? He couldn't kiss at first?" Katara asked Ty Lee.

"No girl, the boy had no skills whatsoever. I had to teach him everything I know to keep a good relationship going." Lee replied polishing her fingernails.

Katara started to laugh.

"Well Sokka knew right off the back." Suki started to talk.

Katara put her hand up, "Please Suki, whatever you and my brother do in private is your business because I really don't want to know."

Toph started to laugh.

"Toph? What's going on between you and Haru?" Lee asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Haru's been acting so weird lately."

"He says you constantly forget that you're a girl." Katara said narrowing her eyes at Toph.

"I don't know what he means by that." Toph replied.

Suki, Katara, and Lee all look at each other.

"Should I start?" Suki asked. The other two girls nodded their heads in approval.

Suki began, "Toph, when a guy refers to you as a woman you have to acknowledge the fact that you two are different."

Toph raised her left eyebrow, "Yeah…"

"Women have different structures than that of men. And our structures tend to make men…how should I say this." Katara pitched in.

"I think a nice way to put is that they get 'excited' by what us women carry." Lee continued.

"Oh." Toph replied.

"Like your chest for example. Your breasts have grown and some guys find that attractive in a woman." Lee said.

Toph looked at her chest and patted them, "Guys are attracted to these?"

Suki rolled her eyes, "Why do you think I hit Sokka upside his head when he mentioned them."

Toph laughed, "That was funny."

"Toph focus." Katara said.

"You have to be careful around men okay. You don't want them to get the wrong idea about you because some of them can be aggressive." Suki said.

"The wrong idea?"

"If you present yourself…say if you're always walking around freely in your underwear, they might think you're 'easy-going' you know." Lee said blowing her nails.

"That I'm…Ugh that's just sick! I would beat the hell outta any guy that thinks that way about me!" Toph said frustrated.

"Then stop presenting yourself in such a way!" Katara yelled.

"But Haru isn't like that. And I doubt I get him 'excited' by what I so say have."

"Does he ever get red when you hold him to close? Or when you're presenting yourself in such a manner?" Suki asked.

Toph thought to herself, "Now that you mention it…"

"Uh huh." Lee said.

"Toph, I suggest that you start presenting yourself as the woman you are. Some guys don't like it when they get 'excited' by a woman, especially if the woman is living with them because it kind of makes things complicated." Suki said.

"So I've really been giving Haru and the guys a hard time?" Toph asked.

"Yeah girl, you have but don't beat yourself over it. Just apologize to the guys and Haru. Everything should be good after that." Katara smiled.

"Now that we're finished with that subject lets talk about each other's lives." Lee suggested.

"Like we haven't been doing that for the last couple of hours." Suki rolled her eyes.

"Looks like everyone's doing well." Katara said.

"Did you see Haru?! He's gotten so handsome!" Lee said with hearts in her eyes.

Katara looked at her dumb-founded, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look."

"He does look better with that hair cut and getting rid of that mustache/goatee." Suki said rubbing her chin.

"Not you too." Katara said putting her hand on her head.

"Interesting. What about Zuko?" Toph asked as she sat on a bench.

"Let's just say that if I were Mai, I would take real good 'care' of him." Lee winked.

Suki laughed, "Oh you are so wrong!"

"I was actually asking Katara." Toph replied.

"Why is that?" Suki asked.

"Because she was with him in the garden last night."

Katara's eyes widen, "How did you?"

"Wait a minute…what were you and the Fire Lord doing in the garden?" Lee asked.

"It was nothing really! We both couldn't sleep and we were just talking that's all." Katara replied embarrassed.

"I hope that's all it was." Suki said as she folded her arms.

Katara narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't think I don't know about you two's past. Sokka tells me everything."

"What past?! Nothing ever went on between Zuko and I!"

"So why are ya'll running away together?" Toph said.

"What!" both Lee and Suki yelled.

"Toph! What the hell! We're not running away together!"

"Well ya'll are going somewhere together."

"You can't have Mai's man!" Lee yelled with tears in her eyes.

Katara looked at her dumb-founded, "Believe me, I don't want Mai's 'man' okay. Toph just had an misunderstanding that's all."

"What did she misunderstand?" Suki said as she narrowed her eyes at Katara.

"What's that look for? There's nothing going on between me and Zuko. He just asked me to go on this journey with him to…"

"Wait a minute, so you are running away with him?" Lee asked.

"No I'm not! He wants me to help him find his long lost mother ok! He didn't want me to tell anyone but you guys are so…ugh!"

The girls lowered their heads, except Toph, "Still, you're going away with your ex-boyfriend."

"Toph!"

---

Everyone had packed up their things and it was about time for them to hit the road. They had all met at the entrance of the palace. Aang looked at Katara and grabbed her hand to lead her away from the group.

"Katara?" he said.

"Yes Aang?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Katara looked at him with soft eyes, "You have nothing to worry about. And yes I am sure about this. Zuko is my friend and I would like to help him in his time of need."

"Why couldn't he get Mai to go with him, or why didn't he ask me I mean…"

"Aang. What are you worried about?"

"I…I just…"

"Aang…I'll be fine okay. And when I get back…you can 'ask' me, because I will say yes." Katara said as she kissed him.

Aang's eyes widen_, "Does she know about the ring?!"_

Katara smiled as she went over to stand by Zuko at the entrance of the palace.

"It was nice having you all over! Please don't be strangers and come visit anytime. But contact me first because a Fire Lord has a lot to do!" Zuko yelled to all his visitors that were now leaving.

"It was awesome Zuko!" Sokka yelled as he held Suki by the waist and waved.

"Visit us next time okay!" Suki yelled as well as they turned and walked away.

"Take care Zuzu! And you two be good now!" Ty Lee yelled as Sstram covered her mouth.

"We don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about those two." he replied leading her down the palace steps.

"Nice getting together with you guys!" Toph said as she waved and Haru on the side of her waving as well.

Aang hopped up on the back of Appa and was the last one to leave. He waved at the two who stood at the palace entrance.

"You take care of her Zuko! I mean it!"

"You have nothing to worry about my friend! Though I highly doubt she needs me to protect her!"

Aang gave them a nervous smile as Appa lifted up into the air.

Zuko waved and then turned around, "How did he take it?"

Katara continued to wave, "A little better than I expected."

Zuko then looked in the corner of his eye and grinned, "So are you ready to do this?"

Katara turned to face him, "The balloon is ready?"

Zuko opened one of the palace doors and took out two bags and a large box.

"I guess that's a yes." she replied.

Zuko nodded as he lead her down the palace steps.

Aang decided not to look back for he would just worry himself even more.

"I will wait for you to get back. And to know that your answer would be yes warms my heart. I just pray that you don't forget about me and get caught up with the Fire Lord."

A/N:So how did you guys like it? I know it probably was little boring to you but it had to be done. O and just so we're clear, Toph isn't going exactly change her ways in a heart beat, things like that take time lol. I would really like you guys to review and I don't mind suggestions if you have any. Well chapter 5 will be up next!


	5. Away

**Extinguished**

A/N: Hey guys! To all the fans of this story, I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update on it. I just been so busy with my other two stories that I really didn't have time to update this one. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter if you did the first four. Also thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter 5: Away**

Night had hit and Aang could see the Western Air Temple a few miles away as he rode on the back of Appa. His mind was so clouded with thoughts that he didn't really feel like meditating on at the moment.

"Master Aang!" someone yelled.

Aang squinted his eyes at the edge of the balcony by where he lived. He was a waving figure as he got closer and closer. Appa landed softly on the balcony and Aang got off dismissing the huge bison for the night.

"Master Aang!" a young woman ran up to him.

Aang smiled, "How are you Tocy?"

The young named Tocy was about 18 years old, Aang's age. She worked within the Air Temple under Aang and Katara. She had skin of caramel and onyx black hair. Her eye color was emerald green and she was 5'2 in height. She had been at the Western Air Temple for about 2 years now.

She smiled at him, "How was your trip? And where is Ms. Katara?"

Aang walked with her towards his home, "The trip was fine. I got to see a lot of my old friends."

They entered into the house as she spoke, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. So where's Katara?"

Aang looked around in his house, "Did you clean while we were gone?"

"Yes sir, I did. Wanted to surprise you two."

He nodded his head, "Well, I'm impressed."

"Master Aang?"

He turned to look at her, "Yeah Tocy?"

"Ms. Katara?"

"She had to stay." he replied as he made his way to the kitchen.

Tocy cocked her had to the side in curiosity, "Had to stay?"

"Yes ma'am. Had some business with Zuko."

"Oh let me." Tocy said as she walked up to him grabbing some ingredients to make supper.

"You know you don't have to Tocy." Aang smiled.

"No it's ok really. I owe you guys one." she replied.

"If you say so." he sat on the floor with his back against the wall.

Tocy looked at him worried as she started to chop some vegetables, "You ok?"

"I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"So…did you get to ask Katara?"

Aang shook his head.

"Why not?" she put some of the chopped vegetables in a bowl.

"Just didn't get a chance to. So much was going on."

"The thing with the Fire Lord?"

"I don't know really. But…"

Tocy then started a fire and put some water in a pot to boil it, "But?"

Aang smiled softly, "I think she knows."

"How?"

"Before I left the palace…she said I could ask her, and the answer would be yes."

Tocy's eyes widen, "Well there's no doubt about it, she does know."

"You think?"

"Think? I know!" she smiled.

"I suppose."

"So why are you still down?"

"What makes you think I'm down?"

"Because you're not acting like your usual hyper-self." she replied taking some flour, water, oil, and salt to make noodles.

"I guess I'm just worried about her."

"Isn't Fire Lord Zuko a good friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"So what is there to worry about? I mean, don't you think he'll take good care of her?"

"It's not that…its just…them being alone…"

Tocy stopped what she was doing and looked down at him, "You think something is going to go on between them?"

Aang lowered his head in silence, "…."

Tocy walked over to him and crouched down, "Aang, look at me."

He turned his attention to her, "Yeah?"

"I've been friends with you and Katara for 2 years now. Katara and I have become close friends and if there's one thing I know, its that she loves you very much. Don't you ever think that some fire playing show-off is going to take her away from you."

Aang smirked, "Uh huh."

"You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you Tocy."

"Ok then." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Silly girl." he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm silly now. Well since you're not doing anything besides sitting on your butt, why don't you get up and help me with supper."

"Ok, fine."

---

Suki, Sokka, Sstram, and Ty Lee arrived back to the Northern side of the Water Nation right around sunset.

"Man I'm bushed." Sokka yawned.

"Me too." Sstram yawned as well.

Suki and Lee rolled their eyes, "Men."

"What? That was one trip." Sokka pouted.

"I guess Lee and I are going to head in." Sstram said.

"Uh, you are heading in by yourself." Lee said.

"What?!"

"Suki and I are going to Yboc's party in a few hours."

Sokka chuckled putting his arms around Suki, "Suki didn't tell me anything about that."

"Uh yes I did." she said removing his arm from around her.

"What?!"

Sstram laughed, "Sokka's not so smooth."

"Shut up." Sokka replied.

"We were going to bring you guys but it seems that you are tired. So Lee and I are going." Suki said.

"Suki…you're really going to go to a party without me?" Sokka frowned.

Suki turned away from him, "Yes, yes I am."

"Well fine." Sokka said turning away from her folding his arms.

"Well I'm going to go home and get ready." Ty Lee said as she ran off and waved.

"Lee wait! You didn't…give me my…goodbye kiss…" Sstram said watching her run away.

"I'm going home too to get dressed." Suki said walking.

"Don't use the perfume I bought you either." Sokka said walking behind her.

Sstram walked along with them because he only lived a couple of houses down from them.

"I'll use whatever I want." she stuck out her tongue.

"Not if I have something to say about it."

"Hey Sokka?" Sstram called.

Sokka turned around, "Yeah?"

"How about we just hang at my house while they're out. I mean we can have a few drinks and go over the trip."

"Ok, that sounds cool. See Suki! I have somewhere to go tonight as well! So I wouldn't be able to make it to you guys stupid party anyway!" he yelled because she already made it into the house.

"Like I care!" she yelled from inside the house.

Sstram laughed, "You two are crazy."

Sokka looked at him confused, "How so?"

"Don't worry about it. Well you bring whatever you want and I'll set up."

"Ok, I'll see you in about an hour I guess."

"Yep."

_2 hours later_

Sokka is just knocking on Sstram's door.

"Yeah?" he said as he answered.

Sokka stood outside smiling, "Hey buddy."

Sstram narrowed his eyes at him, "Wow, a whole hour late. How original of you Sokka."

"Hey, I'm here aren't I, just got caught up with Suki." he replied entering the house.

Sstram closed the door behind him, "Please spare me the excuses."

"I brought wings that I made myself."

"You made some wings?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sokka…you don't cook."

"Yes I do! And I do a pretty good job if I do say so myself."

"That's not what Suki said." Sstram replied taking the bowl from him and setting it on the coffee table.

"What do you mean that's not what Suki said?"

"Never mind that, so how about a beer?"

Sokka sat on the couch, "Sounds good my friend."

_At the party_

"Hey girls." a young man walked up to Suki and Ty Lee smiling.

"Hi Yboc!" Lee yelled in excitement.

"Hey Yboc." Suki replied.

"Where's your boyfriends?" he asked.

"They didn't come." Lee pouted.

"Well my 'fiancé' was too tired from our trip." Suki pitched in.

Yboc nodded his head, "That's right, with the Fire Lord."

"Yep!" Lee smiled.

"That's cool. Well I'm glad you two were able to make it. Enjoy the party ok." he smiled and then walked away.

"He is so cute!" Lee said grabbing a drink.

"How many times I have to remind you that you have a boyfriend?" Suki looked at her dumb-founded.

"And how many times do I have to remind you that it doesn't hurt to look."

"Yeah ok."

"Hey…Suki?"

"What is it Lee?" Suki replied grabbing a drink of her own.

"How do you think it's going with Zuko and Katara?"

"Why are you asking that?"

Ty Lee looked around at the crowd and then found an opening, "Come with me."

Lee grabbed Suki by the wrist and led her to the back of the house outside.

"What is it Lee?"

"I just wanted to talk back here with no one around."

"Yeah I think I figured that part out." Suki crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm just worried about those two."

"Why is that?"

"Because Mai is my best friend and she really cares for Zuko."

"Oh, you're referring to Katara's and Zuko's past. Don't worry, nothing serious really went on between them."

"It's not that really, just…did you see the attraction between them?"

Suki started laughing, "Oh please Lee, you are such a drama queen."

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes at her, "That might be so, but still."

"You like drama and you can't help it. It's just your way of life. Believe me, from what Sokka tells me, Katara loves Aang a lot and wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"I guess so."

"Hey you two!"

The girls turned around to see Yboc calling them."

"Yeah!" they called back.

"The party's about to really start so you might want to come back into the house." he smirked.

Lee giggled, "Be right there!"

Suki shook her head, "You are unbelievable you know that."

---

Toph and Haru had been home for a few hours now and they didn't say a thing to each other. Or on the trip home as a matter of fact. The Duke was out for the night so they were at home alone. Toph sat in the living room while he did some writing at the table.

Toph thought to herself, _"Now what did the girls tell me to do?"_

She thought about how she sat on the couch. Toph was laid back with her legs wide open, arms on each side, and one foot on top of the coffee table. She turned her attention to Haru who was still writing and never lifting up his head.

"_Lady like…act like a lady."_

Toph then put her foot down and sat up on the couch. She closed her legs and rested her hands on her lap. She took her right leg and crossed it over her left.

"_This is so stupid!" _she thought to herself.

She patted her hair down and fixed her clothes, "Um…Haru?"

"Yeah Toph?" he replied still writing and not looking up.

"Can you come here for a second."

"Kind of busy right now. I know you know that."

"_Why that! Calm down Toph…"_

She gritted her teeth, "Um…it's kind of important."

"More than my writing?"

"Haru…I would really appreciate it if you would come here for a minute, please."

All of a sudden he stopped writing, "Did you just say please?"

Haru turned around to find her sitting like a lady on the couch, "Yes, yes I did. So what."

"What's going on?" he said as he stood up.

"Can I talk to you for a second or not?"

He put his pen down and walked over to her on the couch, "What is it Toph?"

"I just…ahem…wanted to discuss my behavior."

Haru sat down beside her and narrowed his eyes, "Uh huh."

"I'm serious! I had a…well what I'm trying to let you know is…I'm sorry."

His eyes widen, "Sorry?"

Toph turned away from him frustrated and blushing, "Yeah man…I mean, yes. For how I've been presenting myself around you and The Duke. I'm not exactly used to my new attributes that I carry. I'm not into all that girly stuff you know and I maybe can be a little aggressive, but I mean no harm. If I ever made you feel…well, I'm sorry I 'made' you feel uncomfortable. I'll also try to watch what I do and say around you."

Haru couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Seriously?"

Toph narrowed her eyes, "I didn't say it's going to happen over night you jerk."

All of a sudden Haru wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug which shocked her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She was always the one to hug and be hugged back, not the other way around. There was something about having his warm chest against hers, feeling his heart beat.

"I didn't mean to offend you by my comment. I know it's not going to change overnight, but the fact that you're going to try is even better." Haru said.

He then released her and she looked at him as he smiled.

She shook her head and quickly got up walking to her room, "Don't think that this means we're going to be all buddy-buddy now."

"Wouldn't expect us to be." he said getting up.

"Where are you going?!" she said surprised and stopping.

"What is wrong with you? I'm going back to my writing."

"Oh…ok." she said.

"As if I would follow you to your room." he laughed.

"What?! I didn't think that!" she yelled blushing.

"Ok, goodnight." he said sitting back at the table.

"Goodnight!" she said leaving the room and making her way to the bathroom.

Toph undressed and hopped into the shower. She let the water fall over her as she let her hair become soaked. The water felt so good, especially after the long trip they took. Her eyes closed. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open.

Toph leaned against the wall as she turned her head to the side, "Who's there?"

The shower curtain then slowly moved from the left side to the right. She used her earth bending to see the face of Haru.

"Haru?"

Haru passed the back of his left hand across her right cheek, "Toph…"

He got in the shower with her and looked into her eyes as she let him turn her head to face him.

"You're going to get wet." she said.

"I don't care." he replied.

Haru then kissed her cheek and then her neck. She never felt such a feeling in her life as she closed her eyes.

"Toph!"

All of a sudden she opened her eyes and noticed she was in the shower alone.

"What the?"

"Toph!" Haru had yelled from the living room.

"Haru? Haru! Where are you?!" she yelled from the shower.

"In the living room, where else would I be!"

"What do you want?!"

"To let you know not to use all the hot water! I need to take a shower too, you've been in there for awhile already!"

"Ok!"

Toph blinked a couple of times confused.

"What…what just happened?" she asked herself.

---

"I can't believe this." Zuko massaged his temples frustrated.

Katara chuckled, "It's ok Zuko, we'll just leave first thing in the morning."

"But I had wanted to leave today."

"I'm sure you can wait some hours."

The balloon they were going to use was out of fuel before they left the palace. It landed a few feet from the palace and they were on their way back.

"Wait until I get my hands on the guy who didn't make sure that the balloon was good on fuel." Zuko stormed up the stairs.

"Calm down Zuko, everything's going to be fine."

"How's that?"

She grabbed his shoulder causing him to stop, "All the matters is that we start our search remember. Though it's been 5 years, there's still good timing. I don't think 1 day is going to change that."

Zuko looked at her and sighed, "Fine."

She smiled, "Ok then, I'm hungry, so what's for dinner."

"You are weird you know that." he said as she walked passed him.

"Yeah I get that a lot. Race you to the top!" she started to run.

"Hey! No fair water bender!" he yelled running behind her.

"You've gotten a little slow since you've became Fire Lord." she laughed almost to the top.

"Oh yeah."

Zuko then ran up beside her at the same pace. She smiled at him until he started to pass her up.

"Hey! No fair!"

He made it to the top out of breath laughing, "Oh yeah! In your face!"

Katara dragged herself up the last step, "You cheater."

"May I interest you in some water madam?" one of the servants walked out with a tray with two glasses of water on it.

"Yes thank you." she said grabbing both glasses.

"I don't need any water." Zuko smirked.

She quickly drunk the first glass which caused Zuko to chuckle.

"You think that's funny?'

"Yes, I kind of do." he replied walking ahead of her.

Katara then bend the water in the second glass and made a water ball. She then launched it on the back of his head. He immediately stopped and turned slowly soaking wet.

"Now that is funny." she said walking pass him and entering the palace.

"Very mature of you Katara."

_3 hours later_

It was the middle of the night and Zuko sat in the garden again contemplating on where they should start their search. So many things were going through his head along with so many different emotions at the same time. He sat on the walkway of the pond looking down into the water.

"Zuko?"

He quickly turned to the left side of him, "What are you doing up Katara?"

"Must we go through this a second time." she said walking over to him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head, "You?"

"Well I'm out here trying to figure out where we should search first."

"Don't stress yourself out over it." she chuckled.

"It's just…I can't believe I'm doing this."

Katara became surprised as she sat next to him, "Why is that?"

"Well…it's been so long and…I'm finally taking the chance to go out and do it."

"How did Mai take it?"

"Take what?"

"When you told her you were taking me on your journey?"

Zuko laid on his back putting his feet in the pond, "Didn't get a chance to tell her yet."

"And why not?"

"She's out doing some business."

"Oh ok."

"What did Aang say?"

"I thought I told you."

"No, you just told me he took it rather well. What did he say?"

Katara smiled, "He was kind of hesitant. He wondered why you didn't ask Mai or him to go along with you."

Zuko sat up, "I did ask Mai."

Her eyes widen, "You did?"

He nodded his head.

"What happened?"

"She…she thought is was pointless."

"What?! Why would she…!"

"I don't know…but it hurt." he said staring back at the pond.

"I'm sorry to hear that Zuko…" she turned to look at him.

"If you would've said no Katara…"

"Yeah?"

"I would've given up completely." he turned to her and gave her a soft smile.

She smiled back, "Like I told you the other night, it's what friends do."

"And I thank you for being the friend that you are."

"Yeah well, what can I say. I try. Even though you cheated in the race earlier."

"Oh yeah right, I won fair and square baby."

"But you almost cried when I threw that water ball at you."

"What? I did not."

"Little baby Zuzu." she stuck out her tongue.

Zuko chuckled, "Silly girl."

"Well I'm going to bed and I suggest you get some rest too so we can have a good start tomorrow."

They both got up and walked away from the pond towards the palace.

"Will do, and don't you even think of coming knocking on my door if you have another bad dream." he chuckled.

Katara punched him in the arm, "Whatever."

---

"Please send this to the Fire Kingdom." Mai handed a scroll to one of her servants.

"Yes ma'am. And to whom is this going to?"

Mai rolled her eyes, "The Fire Lord of course."

"Well…there will be a slight problem." the young girl replied.

Mai wrote something down on her clipboard, "And that would be."

"He's not in at the moment ma'am."

"Well give it to him when he gets back in."

"If you want to wait that long."

"What do you mean 'that' long."

"He went on a trip I believe."

"Zuko doesn't go on trips." Mai smirked.

"Went looking for his mother."

Mai suddenly stopped writing, " He what?"

"He left to go look for his mother."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"One of the in-house servants. No one's supposed to know about it though. He had overheard Zuko and the water bending girl talking about it."

Mai quickly turned around, "Water bending girl? Katara?"

Her servant nodded her head, "Yes ma'am."

Mai looked down and to the right side of her, "Why would he be talking to Katara about his mother?"

"From what his servant told me, she's supposed to be going with him."

Mai's eyes widen, "What the hell…"

"Are you ok Mistress Mai?"

"Is everything you're telling me accurate?"

"Yes ma'am, I would never lie or keep anything from you."

"Did he, Zuko's servant, mention their whereabouts?"

"No ma'am. Just that fact that they were going. Why, are you worried?"

"Not really."

"I'm sure the Fire Lord knows he has the best girl in the world. I doubt he will fall for some water spitting harlot."

Mai smirked, "Zuko's not exactly the cheating type. But something about that girl, I can't put my finger on it. She has something about her that he likes."

"More than you Mistress?"

"He better not if he knows what's good for him."

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 5. I know it went kind of fast and it was a tad bit longer than the last one. As the story goes on the chapters will get longer and longer ok so don't get too disappointed. Love writing the Toph and Haru part, so hilarious lol! You can also see Aang's and Mai's concern coming out. Next chapter will start Zuko's journey for his mother. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and plz review because I love reading your opinions : ). Oh and btw for all you avatar fan, I don't know if you know this or not but, there is going to be a live-action avatar the last air bender movie coming out June 2010 directed by M. Night Shamalite. (thts not how you spell it lol) Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Awakening journey

**Extinguished**

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to update on this story because I was going through some old material and I realized how much I love this concept lol. Um…bare with me with this story because I have so many ideas that I'm trying to use. Enough of my talking, here's chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: Awakening journey**

At dawn Zuko leaned on his bedroom balcony watching the sunrise over the land. He was deep in his thoughts because he was going to finally start the search for his mother. Something he should have done 5 years ago. He started to remember her smiling face from when he was a boy, it made him smile. Feeling like she was the only one who cared for him in the kingdom.

Zuko sighed closing his eyes, "I miss you so much mother."

"Boo!"

"Wha…!" Zuko yelled as he turned and fell upon the floor.

Katara laughed, "You are so jumpy."

He held his chest trying to catch his breath, "Don't…do that…"

"Are you all set to go?"

"Not yet. Some things have to be taken care of first."

She cocked her head to the left side of her, "Hm? Like what?"

"Meet me in the conference room in 30 minutes." he stood up.

"Ok." she turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Katara."

"Yes?" she turned her head.

"I'm going to get you back." he smirked.

Katara smiled, "Good luck with that fire-breather."

---

Toph laid in her bed tired because she couldn't sleep last night. Better yet, she was scared to fall asleep. Every time she would close her eyes, Haru's face would come to her mind.

"So…tired…" she moaned.

She couldn't figure out what was going on with herself, everything was so strange. But she sat up and shook it out of her head.

"This can't beat me! I'm going too sleep right now!"

As soon as she said that she passed out snoring. In the living room, Haru sat with The Duke having a cup of coffee.

"Did you hear that?" The Duke asked.

"What?"

"I don't know. Sounded like it came from Toph's room."

Haru smirked, "I doubt it, it's only been 3 hours since the sun came up. She doesn't get up until noon remember."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what happened with the Fire Lord?"

"Huh? Oh Zuko."

The Duke rolled his eyes, "No, I was talking about Ozai, of course Zuko."

"It was fun, a little reunion between good friends."

"How did Toph act."

Haru narrowed his eyes, "Like Toph."

The Duke laughed, "Come on, give her a break."

"I know, I know…we talked last night."

"About?"

"About the way she carries herself."

"Really now."

"Funny thing is…she came up to me to discuss it."

"No way."

"Yeah, it threw me off guard. She's a really sweet girl, whether she knows it or not."

"Uh huh, I bet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How's Aang and Katara?"

"They're doing good as a matter of fact. Katara is beautiful as ever."

The Duke smirked, "I bet you wish you didn't let that go."

"Hey, nothing went on between Katara and I!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Sokka and Suki are engaged."

"No news there."

"Why is that?"

"I'm sure everyone seen that one coming. I mean, look at how they be all over each other."

"I guess you're right."

"What about Zuko and Mai?"

"They're good. Oh! Speaking of Zuko, guess what went down."

"Is it juicy news?"

Haru looked at him stupid, "Why does it have to be juicy news?"

"I don't know, it just sounds like it."

"Uh huh…well it's something like that."

"See, I told you."

Haru rolled his eyes, "He went to go look for his missing mother."

The Duke looked at him dumb-founded, "Ok…that's good news and all, but that's no where near juicy."

Haru smirked, "Of course it isn't, but I didn't say he went alone."

"So what, him and Mai."

Haru shook his head, "Not Mai…Katara."

"Wow, Aang and Katara, big deal."

"No, not Aang and Katara…just Katara."

The Duke narrowed his eyes at him, "Seriously? Just Zuko and Katara?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yeah you would actually."

"Whatever, but I'm telling the truth."

The Duke burst out laughing, "Oh my god! That's too funny!"

"Quiet Duke, Toph's still sleeping remember."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Uh huh."

"How did you figure that out? I mean, how did that happen?"

"First of all, he told us. Second of all, I don't know. I'm figuring since they're such good friends."

"Well if he told you guys then it mustn't be that bad. Yeah, good friends."

"You should've seen Aang's face." Haru laughed.

"Man, I wish I was there."

"Tisk tisk tisk. All this gossiping being done by guys. How unexpected."

Haru and The Duke looked to the right of them and seen Toph in the living room entrance. She was standing in some long green pajama pants and a black t-strap shirt. Her arms were folded over her chest.

"Toph? When did you get up?" asked The Duke.

"See! That's what you're supposed to wear to bed! Good job, I'm proud of you!" smiled Haru.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Don't try to change the subject now."

"Oh we were just funning." smiled The Duke.

She narrowed her eyes at Haru, "And you of all people should know that Katara wouldn't do anything to hurt Aang."

Sweat dropped down the back of Haru's neck, "Yeah I know, calm down Toph. How 'bout I take you out for some ice-cream for lunch?"

Toph blinked a couple of times as she dropped her arms, "Ice…ice-cream?"

Haru smiled, "Why not, I think you deserve a treat for you good behavior."

"You speak like she's a dog." The Duke narrowed his eyes.

---

Katara met Zuko in the conference room at the exact time he gave her. They stood as Zuko placed some maps and documents on the table.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

Zuko pointed to the biggest map of them all, "That's a map of the complete connected nations. Water, Fire, and Air."

"Ok." she looked over it.

"Now here…", he grabbed 3 maps a little smaller than the first, "…we have a map of each individual nation."

"There's points marked."

"Exactly, see the water nation has about 5 owned lands."

"Wow, I didn't know that." she looked in amazement.

Zuko shook his head, "Uh huh. Fire nation has about 7 and Air has about 4."

"So what we have to do is…?"

He pulled out a stack of 16 miniature maps, "These are all the individual lands. We just have to figure out what nation to start with."

"Well we're already in the Fire nation, yet, the Air has fewer lands and we could get through that one a whole lot faster with ease."

"You're right about that." Zuko rubbed his chin as he took a seat in one to the room's chairs.

"Though…if we start here in the Fire nation, we won't need the air balloon. We can travel on ground. Also the familiarity would be easier for you since you live here and this is where your mother was last before she went missing."

Zuko looked at her with his right eyebrow raised, "You know what?"

"What?! You think it's a bad idea?!" she panicked.

He passed a grin on his face, "That sounds like a plan."

"Great! So…I'm packed and ready. Are you?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Are we going to take a carriage?" she asked while gathering up the maps.

"Don't forget the documents on each region." he said pointing to them.

"Oh ok, got them."

"Why take a carriage when we can travel on foot."

Katara stopped what she was doing, "Are you serious?"

"We're only going to be in the land of the Fire nation right?"

"Won't we get tired?!"

Zuko laughed, "Calm down Katara."

"But…but…"

"Hey, it's ok. If you want to ride like a princess then, you can ride like a princess."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Princess? Are you making fun of me?"

He hunched his shoulders, "I'm just saying. I thought little princess Katara had grown into grown woman badass a long time ago. But if you want to still play princess it's ok with me."

All of a sudden a whip of water went across his face causing him to fly back a few feet. His face was soaking wet and red.

Katara folded her arms, "I don't care, we can walk 'Fire Lord'."

Zuko shook his head and smirked, "Heh, that's the Katara I know."

Katara grinned as she exited the room with the maps and documents. Zuko looked out the window at the clear blue sky.

"I've been waiting for this…so so long."

---

Aang was looking up at the blue sky as the breeze went over him. He closed his eye because it felt so good to be home, even though he wasn't gone for long.

"Master Aang!" someone yelled.

He turned around to see Tocy jumping up and down in the field waving with her right hand.

He smiled, "Yeah Tocy!"

"There's a letter! From Ms. Katara!" she waved the envelope in the air.

"I'll be there in a few!" he replied back.

Aang jumped down from the roof and started to run towards a smiling Tocy. When he made it to her he held out his hand.

"What do you say?" she said folding her arms and turning her head in the opposite direction.

"Pretty please Tot, with apple-berries on top." Aang pretended to pout.

"Ok, since you're begging and all." she turned around laughing as she handed the letter over.

He opened it and started to read aloud,

"_Dear Aang,_

_I was writing to let you know that I'm doing well. We didn't get to start the search today, which probably was yesterday depending on the time in which you receive this letter. We will be starting tomorrow, or today, for sure. I'm really excited in a scary kind of way, but I'm already missing you. Zuko's still Zuko, but he's matured throughout the years. Feels like old times. I'll be sure to keep you updated on what's going on and tell Tocy to take real good care of you. I'm scared to leave you alone, who knows what kind of mischief you might cause : ). Well until my next letter, I love you and don't you forget that okay._

_Sincerely,_

_Katara."_

"Aw how sweet of her!" Tocy's eyes were watery.

Aang smiled softly, "I'm glad to know that she's thinking about me."

"Why wouldn't she?!"

"I don't know heh."

"What were you doing up on the roof?"

"Just thinking…" he replied as he put the letter back in the envelope.

"About what?"

Aang started walking back to the house, "About how happy I am to be home."

Tocy followed suit behind him, "That's it?"

"What else you want me to think about." he grinned.

"I don't know…maybe, wedding preparations…"

He stopped in his tracks, "Oh no! That would be too soon don't you think?!"

Tocy laughed, "I'm just kidding. But you can give it some thought you know."

"Heh, yeah I can."

"So…"

Aang rubbed the back of his head, "I just don't want to make a move until I'm 'completely' sure you know."

Tocy nodded her head, "I guess I can understand where you're coming from."

"Plus…you girls are the ones that do all that hard work." he grinned.

"Why you little sneak." she threw a pebble at him.

"What?" he laughed as he started to run away from her.

---

"Oh Sokka what about this color?" Suki smiled holding up a piece of goldish fabric.

Sokka cocked his head to the left, "Uh…what exactly are we shooting for?"

Suki rolled her eyes, "I thought we agreed to do simple colors."

"I highly doubt gold is a simple color."

"Fine, what do you suggest." she put the fabric down and crossed her arms.

Sokka's eyes widen, "Why me?!"

"Because everything I pick up you have something smart to say about it."

"But I uh…"

Suki looked at him, "Look around the store Sokka. Come up with something."

Sokka turned away from her and walked throughout the store. There was quite a variety to choose from as a matter of fact.

"_Ew not that one." _he thought to himself.

"I'm waiting 'dear'." he could hear Suki taunting him.

_15 minutes later_

"Ok I got it!" he yelled from across the store.

The rest of the customers looked at him like he was crazy and Suki started to blush as she walked over to where he stood.

"What? What is it?" she said.

Sokka turned to her smiling, "How about we do two different shades of blue, royal blue for me cause I'm the man and a nice powder blue for you because you hold all the feminine cards. Also throw the color white in there…"

"Wait…why white?"

"Well because…if you take some of that white and mix it with my royal blue then…it makes you. It would symbolize my love and how we're drawn to one another." he blushed.

Suki looked at him dumb-founded, "Sokka…that has to be the most ridiculous…"

His face hung, "Aw…"

"…sweet and greatest idea I could have ever come up with."

Sokka looked up at her smiling face, "Seriously?"

"Baby I should've asked your opinion a long time ago!" she yelled as she jumped on him causing them to fall to the floor.

The customers in the store just moved away slowly.

---

Mai was writing at her desk as she thought about what might be going on during Zuko and Katara's trip.

"_Why didn't he tell me?"_ she thought to herself.

Her grip on the pen she was holding became tighter and tighter.

"Mistress Mai!" her servant ran into the room.

The sudden outburst caused her to break her pen, "Great."

"Was this a bad time?"

Mai threw the pen away and rubbed her temples, "What is it Staci?"

"I just found out that the Fire Lord didn't leave for his trip yet." her servant Staci said out of breath.

Mai pushed back her hair, "Is that right. Well did you find out 'when' they are leaving?"

"Uh…no ma'am."

"Now that doesn't help me now does it." Mai's left eyebrow started to twitch.

Staci lowered her head, "Forgive me Mistress."

"It's fine, you are dismissed."

Staci walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Mai walked to the window of her study room and looked out of it.

"I hope that little girl doesn't cause me any problems." she gritted her teeth.

---

Sstram and Ty Lee was cuddled up on a picnic blanket in the town's park. Sstram played with her hair as she looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Something on your mind babe?" he asked her.

"I'm worried about Mai." she pouted.

"Why?"

"Because Katara's going to try to steal Zuzu from her."

Sstram burst out laughing, "Don't be so naïve Lee!"

Ty Lee sat herself up, "Naïve?!"

"Do you really think those two would hook up? In all seriousness."

"I don't know…I just don't want Mai to get hurt." she pouted some more.

"Why are you even thinking about that when 'we're' supposed to be spending some time together." he grabbed her around the waist.

A slight smiled passed across her face, "Well…I did want to talk about us."

"What is it?" he said as he kissed the right side of her neck.

"Do you love me?" she giggled.

"What? That's a stupid question. Of course I love you." he replied.

"How much?"

"Very much."

"Enough for you to…I don't know…marry me?"

Sstram stopped what he was doing, "Uh…what?"

Ty Lee became serious as she looked at him, "We've been dating for a year and a half now."

"Yeah." he said nervously.

"Did it ever cross your mind?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Um…honestly?"

"Yes honestly." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Uh…no."

"You jerk!" she stood up and started to storm away.

"Lee wait!" he yelled as he tried to pick up their belongings.

"Don't talk to me!"

"I didn't mean I wasn't thinking about it, it's just…"

"You just like what you can get out of me huh!" she continued on.

"No its not that!" he then tripped over himself and fell dropping everything he held.

Sstram shook his head and looked up to only see a slight figure of Ty Lee walking down the road.

---

Toph and Haru sat in the ice-cream parlor. She had ordered a double dutch chocolate chip ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate syrup on top. On a chocolate cone of course. Haru just ordered a regular vanilla with a original sugar cone.

"How is it Toph?" Haru watched her munching it down.

"It's awesome!" she said mouth full.

Haru's face dropped a little, "So much for being a lady."

Toph didn't hear what he said. She looked up to smile at him and noticed that he was looking out the window with a bit of a disappointed look.

"_Am I doing it again?" _she thought to herself.

Toph looked at herself and noticed that her face and hands were full of chocolate ice-cream.

"Um…can I be excused?" she got up.

Haru didn't turn to look at her, "You're excused."

Toph ran to the bath room and started to wash all the chocolate off her. As she was doing so a few young ladies walked in laughing.

"Did you see that hot guy out there?" one girl said.

"Did I see him? Girl I was about to go sit with him." another laughed.

"I'm so stupid." Toph said trying to get the rest of the chocolate off her.

"Oh come now sweetie, you're not stupid." the last girl told her.

Toph turned to look at them, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"What's bothering you dear?" the first asked as she looked into the mirror to put her lipstick on.

"My business." Toph folded her arms.

"Well I'll be, you don't have to be rash about it." the second said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm aggravated." Toph took some paper towels to dry herself off.

The last came up to her, "About?"

"Well, a friend of mine treated me to some ice-cream and all I've been doing is acting like an animal in front of him. I mean I'm trying not…"

"Wait, him? Which one?" the first ran up to her.

"Uh…Haru. He's the one sitting looking out the window." Toph said looking at them suspiciously.

"The hot guy?!" they all laughed in excitement.

"Hot guy?"

"Ok look we can help you right quick." the second said.

"Wait, what?" Toph said backing up.

"It's not like we're going to hurt you or anything." the first said digging in her purse.

"Uh…"

_15 minutes later_

Haru tapped his foot under the table, "Where is she?"

"Sir, did you want another scoop?" the waitress came by and asked.

"Oh no ma'am, I'm just waiting for someone." he smiled at her.

"Haru!" he heard Toph's voice coming from the direction of the bathroom.

He didn't want to turn her way, "And there she is, but thank you ma'am."

"No problem." the waitress replied before she walked off.

Toph made her way back to the table, "I'm so sorry for taking so long Haru."

"What the hell were you…" he started to say until he caught site of her.

Her hair was pinned up as she had bangs on both sides of her face. She had a little powder green eye shadow on and a light pinkish clear gloss upon her lips. Even a tad bit of mascara was upon her eyelashes.

"I know I know, I met a few girls in the bathroom and we just got to talking and…why are u quiet?"

"You…you have make-up on." he was stunned.

"Huh? Oh, the girl's thought it would be fun to play around with it. I probably look like a clown." she laughed nervously.

"Uh…"

Her face dropped, "I knew it. I did it to apologize to you for acting like such a cave woman and…"

Haru shook his head and started chuckling, "No…you don't look like a clown."

"But you're laughing." she narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not laughing."

"Sure you're not." she turned her head and looked out the window.

"Actually, you look quite beautiful."

Toph's eyes widen, "What did you say?"

She slowly turned and noticed that he had stood up and held his hand out to her smiling, "The night's still young, how about we go catch the carnival across town for a few hours."

"Really? But I thought you didn't like carnivals?"

"Well, I guess something changed my mind."

Toph stretched her hand out a little as she thought, _"Something's not right."_

All of a sudden Haru grabbed her hand and led her out the parlor, "Come on or we're going to be late."

---

Katara and Zuko walked along the trail and was head to their first destination. They were on foot of course, as long as they kept in range of the fire nation.

"I can't believe you're making me walk." Katara looked at him annoyed.

Zuko laughed, "Well maybe it was time for you to be whined off the bison."

"You're an idiot you know that."

"So I've been told."

"So we're are we headed to again?" she handed him a map.

"I think the town is called Brimstown."

"Brimstown huh. I hope the villagers are friendly." she smirked.

"Aren't all us fire people friendly?"

Katara looked at him stupid, "Yeah ok."

Zuko laughed, "It was a joke."

"Oh I forgot to tell you something before we left."

"And what is that?"

"Your servant had gotten a letter for you. He told me to let you know but it slipped my mind, I'm sorry." she smiled nervously.

"It's ok, I'm sure it wasn't anything too important. Probably just Fire Lord stuff."

"No one's dying huh."

"I doubt it!" he laughed.

"I can see the gates!" she jumped up and down.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, "You got happy really quick."

"Come on!" she said as she grabbed his hand and ran for the gates.

"Whoa, slow down Katara!"

"The faster the better right!" she looked back at him and smiled.

Zuko smiled back at her and watched her turn back around. He looked at the back of her head as the gates seemed closer and closer.

"_She seems more anxious than I am. Heh, so my journey finally starts."_

A/N: Hey guys! So how did you enjoy it? Plz review because I love getting them. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long. Like I said before, the chapters are going to get a lot longer especially since we're going into these different towns/villages. I'll see you in chapter 7! : D


End file.
